1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless technologies, and, more particularly, to mobile television (TV) technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Digital Video Broadcasting over Handheld (DVB-H) device systems, time division multiplexing (TDM) based scheme, so called time-slicing, is introduced to reduce the average power consumption in DVB-H receiver. The concept of time-slicing is to send data in bursts using a significantly higher bit rate compared to the bit rate required if the data was transmitted continuously. Within a burst, the time to the beginning of the next burst (ΔT) is indicated. Between the bursts, the data of the elementary stream is not transmitted, allowing other elementary streams to use the bit rate otherwise allocated. This enables a receiver to stay active for only a fraction of the time, while receiving bursts of a request service.
Before the arrival of the next burst, the receiver has to wake up slightly earlier to synchronize some PHY parameters; e.g., carrier and timing offset, transmit parameter signaling (TPS) information to determine the scattered pilots location for channel equalization, etc. The time needed to re-synchronize these parameters determines how much earlier the receiver has to wake up before the arrival of the next burst. The longer the re-synchronization time, the longer the receiver active time is during the burst reception, and thus, the higher the average receiver power consumption is. To reduce the average power consumption, it is essential to reduce the receiver re-synchronization time between bursts.
Generally, fast re-synchronization is essential to the low power consumption for DVB-H receivers. Conventional DVB-H receivers generally take two complete orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) frames to acquire TPS information and detect the OFDM symbol number re-synchronization which contributes approximately 49% of the total re-synchronization time. Accordingly, reducing OFDM symbol number detection time and assuming fast scattered plots location is critical to achieve low power consumption in DVB-H receivers. Therefore, there exists a need for a fast re-synchronization technique for DVB-H systems.